earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
List of items in Mother 3
This is a list of all items that are found in Mother 3. All item titles and descriptions derive from The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation which, though unofficial, is the only English version of the game and was handled by an experienced team, among them Tomato, who has a background in professional localization. Weapons Better Stick *'Description:' Well, it's better than a plain stick. *'Location:' Club Titiboo's attic (Mouse's Shop), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 500 DP *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 20 Chic Gloves *'Description:' Gloves that fit... like a glove. *'Location:' Highway (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 23 DCMC Pamphlet *'Description:' Effective against DCMC fans. *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Merchandiser) *'Price:' 100 DP *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 8 Durable Gloves *'Description:' Gloves that won't rip easily. *'Location:' Murasaki Forest (Mole's Shop), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 300 DP *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 16 Durable Shoes *'Description:' Shoes made from tough, thick leather. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' Sells for 85 DP *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 12 Easy-Grip Stick *'Description:' A carved stick with an easy grip. *'Location:' *'Price:' Sells for 100 DP *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 15 Gloves *'Description:' Ordinary old gloves you could find anywhere. *'Location:' *'Price:' Sells for 65 DP *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 9 Handy Yo-Yo *'Description:' This yo-yo makes a perfect gift or souvenir. *'Location:' Highway (Shop) *'Price:' 650 DP *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 20 Ordinary Shoes *'Description:' Favorite shoes that have long since become worn in. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 6 Sharp Shoes *'Description:' Shoes with toes that are slightly pointed. *'Location:' Murasaki Forest (Mole's Shop), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 480 DP *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 17 Stick *'Description:' An undeniably plain stick. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (doghouse outside the Twins' House) *'Price:' N/A *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 2 Protection Aquarius Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Aquarius zodiac sign. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' Sells for 50 DP *'Defense up:' 5 Aries Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Aries zodiac sign. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 3 Azure Ribbon *'Description:' A bright blue ribbon. *'Location:' Murasaki Forest (Mole's Shop), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 180 DP *'Defense up:' 8 Brown Collar *'Location:' Highway (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 20 *'Defense up:' 20 Capricorn Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Capricorn zodiac sign. *'Location:' Murasaki Forest (Mole's Shop), Mole's Dungeon (Gift Box), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 600 DP *'Defense up:' 9 Chick Bandana *'Description:' To be equipped on the head. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box) *'Price:' Sells for 10 DP *'Defense up:' 5 DCMC Boxers *'Description:' Matching DCMC boxer shorts. *'Location:' *'Price:' Sells for 150 DP *'Defense up:' 7 DCMC Hat *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Merchandiser) *'Price:' 200 DP *'Defense up:' 7 *'Speed up:' 2 DCMC Ring *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Merchandiser) *'Price:' 400 DP *'Defense up:' 7 *'Speed up:' 5 DCMC Shirt *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Merchandiser) *'Price:' 360 DP *'Defense up:' 10 *'Speed up:' 1 Flea Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas Bazaar), Osohe Castle (Gift Box), dropped by Great Antlion *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 5 Fly Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Murasaki Forest (Mole's Shop), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 350 DP *'Defense up:' 10 Kid's Hat *'Description:' A child's hat. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas's Shop) *'Price:' 50 DP *'Defense up:' 3 Kid's Shirt *'Description:' A child-sized shirt. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas's Shop) *'Price:' 100 DP *'Defense up:' 7 Magic Pendant *'Location:' Replaces Pendant in the key inventory after Kumatora joins Duster's party *'Price:' Sells for 100 DP *'Defense up:' 3 *'Maximum psychic points up:' 5 Manly Bandana *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 2 *'Defense up:' 1 Mini-Mini Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' Sells for 15 DP *'Defense up:' 2 Mosquito Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Dropped by Gooey Goo *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 7 Ordinary Hat *'Description:' An ordinary hat. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 3 Pisces Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Pisces zodiac sign. *'Location:' Osohe Castle basement (Gift Box), Tazmily Village (Thomas's Shop) *'Price:' 160 DP *'Defense up:' 7 Scarlet Ribbon *'Description:' A bright red ribbon. *'Location:' *'Price:' Sells for 25 DP *'Defense up:' 2 Souvenir Dress *'Description:' A clean, white dress. *'Location:' Highway (Shop) *'Price:' 1400 DP *'Defense up:' 13 Sparrow Bandana *'Description:' To be equipped on the head. *'Location:' Murasaki Forest (Mole's Shop), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 200 DP *'Defense up:' 9 Taurus Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Taurus zodiac sign. *'Location:' Highway (Shop) *'Price:' 1200 DP *'Defense up:' 15 White Collar *'Location:' *'Price:' Sells for 490 DP *'Offense up:' 10 *'Defense up:' 10 Goods Ancient Banana *'Description:' Causes an enemy to slip and fall, inflicting damage. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas Bazaar), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box), Osohe Castle basement (Gift Box), dropped by Batangutan *'Price:' Area Map *'Description:' A map of the Murasaki Forest. *'Location:' Murasaki Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Attic Guide *'Description:' A sketched map of Club Titiboo's attic. *'Location:' Club Titiboo's attic (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Battle Memory *'Description:' A list of all monsters encountered so far. Lets you relive memories of past battles. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Bug Spray *'Description:' Fast-acting pesticide. Damages insect enemies. *'Location:' Death Desert (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box), Club Titiboo's attic (Mouse's Shop, Gift Box) *'Price:' 100 DP Carrier Pigeon *'Description:' A messenger pigeon noted for its skill and work ethic. *'Location:' Tazmily Village *'Price:' N/A Child's Shoe *'Description:' A small, familiar-looking shoe. Its counterpart is still missing. *'Location:' Drago Plateau *'Price:' N/A Dolphin Ossicle *'Description:' A fossilized ossicle of a dolphin. An ossicle is an ear bone. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village *'Price:' Sells for 5 DP Drago Fang *'Description:' The relic of a horrible event. A fang sharp enough to pierce even Drago hide. *'Location:' Tazmily Village *'Price:' N/A Drawbridge Key *'Description:' Nippolyte's key for lowering Osohe Castle's drawbridge. *'Location:' Outside Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Dung *'Description:' Dung beetles can't help themselves from rolling this stuff around. *'Location:' Death Desert, dropped by Dung Beetle *'Price:' Factory Sketch *'Description:' A sketched map of the factory. *'Location:' Factory *'Price:' N/A Highway Map *'Description:' A map of the highway. *'Location:' Highway (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Hypno-Pendulum *'Description:' Sway it in front of an enemy to lull it into a deep sleep. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Made-You-Look *'Description:' Tricks an enemy into turning around. *'Location:' Underneath Club Titiboo (Gift Box), Club Titiboo's attic (Mouse's Shop) *'Price:' 50 DP Nail File *'Description:' A metal file that's bound to break after one more usage. *'Location:' Tazmily Village *'Price:' N/A Noble Spittoon *'Description:' A mysterious spittoon from Osohe Castle. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Pencil Rocket *'Description:' A missile shaped like a pencil. Deals explosive damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Club Titiboo's attic (Mouse's Shop), Mole's Dungeon (Gift Box) *'Price:' 500 DP Pendant *'Description:' A pendant dropped by a girl seen in Osohe Castle. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Pig Mark Notebook *'Description:' A notebook with a pig-like symbol on it. The handwriting inside is terrible. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander *'Price:' N/A Railway Map *'Description:' A map covering the area from Cross Road to the factory. *'Location:' Tazmily Village *'Price:' N/A Rope Snake *'Description:' A snake that seems like a good replacement for a rope. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Trade) *'Price:' N/A Rotten Eclair *'Description:' A favorite among ghosts. Not recommended for the living. *'Location:' Osohe Castle, dropped by Stinky Ghost *'Price:' Running Bomb *'Description:' Produces a series of explosions. Deals damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Bazaar), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Misoshire Cemetery (Gift Box), Death Desert (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box) *'Price:' Saltwater Gun *'Description:' The saltwater causes metal to rust. Damages mechanical enemies. *'Location:' Underneath Club Titiboo (Gift Box) *'Price:' Sells for 200 DP Scary Mask *'Description:' Scares an enemy, lowering its defense. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Scrap of Cloth *'Description:' A familiar scrap of red cloth. It was stuck in a tree on top of a cliff. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander *'Price:' N/A Siren Beetle *'Description:' A beetle that makes a shrill noise. Causes an enemy to stop and cover its ears. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Smoke Bomb *'Description:' Explodes into an acrid smoke, bringing an enemy to tears. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Sprinting Bomb *'Description:' Like a Running Bomb, but with extra bang! Deals explosive damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box), Tazmily Village (Thomas's Shop, Gift Box), Cross Road (Gift Box), Club Titiboo's attic (Mouse's Shop, Gift Box) *'Price:' 200 DP Tazmily Map *'Description:' A map of the Tazmily area. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Town Square) *'Price:' N/A Thunder Bomb *'Description:' A throwing weapon made by Wess. Deals lightning damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Outside Duster's House (Gift Box) *'Price:' Ticket *'Description:' Tickets to go to Club Titiboo, received after working in the factory. *'Location:' Factory (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Tickle Stick *'Description:' Tickles an enemy, lowering its defense. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Trivia Card 1 *'Description:' A card with an obscure trivia question on it. Try using it on human enemies. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Underground Map *'Description:' A sketched map of the Candrum Underpass roads. *'Location:' Candrum Underpass (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Wall Staples *'Description:' Stick these in a wall for a quick ladder. Use in battle to briefly pin an enemy down. *'Location:' *'Price:' N/A Food Bag of Big City Fries *'Description:' French fries with an urban flair. *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Bar), Club Titiboo's attic (Gift Box) *'Price:' 40 DP *'Hit points up:' 70 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Bag of Pork Chips *'Description:' Greasy junk food. *'Location:' Murasaki Forest (Gift Box), Highway (Shop), dropped by Pigmask *'Price:' Sells for 14 DP *'Hit points up:' 50 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Baked Yam *'Description:' A piping-hot baked yam. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' 100 DP *'Hit points up:' 40 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Beef Jerky *'Description:' Carefully sun-dried meat. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box), Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Nippolyte's Shack (Gift Box), Osohe Castle (Gift Box, Ghost Bazaar), Death Desert (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box), Osohe Castle basement (Gift Box), Factory (Vending Machine), Mole's Dungeon (Gift Box), dropped by Agitated Boar, dropped by Spineless Lobster, dropped by Carpet Monster, dropped by Cactus Wolf, dropped by Li'l Big Bro *'Price:' 23 DP *'Hit points up:' 60 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Big City Burger *'Description:' A popular hamburger in the big city. *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Bar), dropped by Greedier Mouse *'Price:' 60 DP *'Hit points up:' 100 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Big City Cola *'Description:' This drink is a hit at Club Titiboo. *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Bar, Vending Machine) *'Price:' 10 DP *'Hit points up:' 30 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Big City Soda *'Description:' A soda that's currently all the rage. *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Bar) *'Price:' 8 DP *'Hit points up:' 20 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Bread Roll *'Description:' A bread roll with a delicious, buttery aroma. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Caroline's Bakery, Gift Box), Cross Road (Gift Box), Club Titiboo's attic (Mouse's Shop), dropped by Really Flying Mouse *'Price:' 30 DP *'Hit points up:' 60 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Cup of Pork Noodles *'Description:' A cup of instant noodles with bits of pork. *'Location:' Clayman Factory (Vending Machine), Highway (Shop) *'Price:' 80 DP *'Hit points up:' 80 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Doggy Biscuit *'Description:' A favorite treat among dogs. *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Bar) *'Price:' 16 DP *'Hit points up:' 60 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Edible Mushroom *'Description:' A mushroom that's delicious even raw. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), dropped by Detached Leech, dropped by Ramblin' Mushroom *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 20 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Fizzy Soda *'Description:' A brisk soda for the end of a hard day! *'Location:' Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 6 DP *'Hit points up:' 20 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Fresh Egg *'Description:' An egg with nutrients. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Caroline's Bakery) *'Price:' 40 DP *'Hit points up:' 80 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Fresh Milk *'Description:' Freshly-squeezed milk. *'Location:' Outside Aeolia's House, Tazmily Village (Caroline's Bakery) *'Price:' 60 DP *'Hit points up:' 80 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Magic Gelatin *'Description:' Brightly shimmering gelatin. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box), Club Titiboo's attic (Gift Box) *'Price:' Sells for 75 DP *'Hit points up:' N/A *'Psychic points up:' 20 Magic Tart *'Description:' A strangely captivating tart. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box), Club Titiboo's attic (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' N/A *'Psychic points up:' 30 Nut *'Description:' A nut you can use to barter with. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village, Sunshine Forest, cave outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), dropped by Praying Mantis *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 5 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Nut Bread *'Description:' Bread made from nuts. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), Tazmily Village (Gift Box, Caroline's Bakery), Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Misoshire Cemetery (Gift Box), Death Desert (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box), Club Titiboo's attic, cave outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), dropped by Firefly, dropped by Greedy Mouse, dropped by Mischievous Mole, dropped by Mr. Batty, dropped by Yammonster, dropped by Barrel Man, dropped by Sand Lizard, dropped by Violent Roach *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 30 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Nut Cookie *'Description:' A cookie topped with nuts. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest, Tazmily Village (Caroline's Bakery), dropped by Big Bro *'Price:' 8 DP *'Hit points up:' 15 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Peculiar Cheese *'Description:' Cheese that you either love or hate. *'Location:' Drago Plateau (Gift Box), outside Duster's House (Gift Box), Nippolyte's Shack (Gift Box), Tazmily Village (Caroline's Bakery), dropped by Greedier Mouse *'Price:' 20 DP *'Hit points up:' ? *'Psychic points up:' N/A Pickled Veggie Plate *'Description:' A dish of old-fashioned pickled vegetables. *'Location:' Club Titiboo (Merchandiser), dropped by Fierce Pork Trooper *'Price:' 10 *'Hit points up:' 10 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Rotten Milk *'Description:' Milk that's probably best to stay away from. *'Location:' Replaces Fresh Milk in a character's inventory after a certain amount of steps, Osohe Castle (Gift Box), cave outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 10 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Yogurt *'Description:' Yogurt that's easy on the stomach. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 80 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Medicine Alarm Cicada *'Description:' A loud sound blasts away sleepiness ( ). Wakes any sleepyhead with just one shot! *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas's Shop) *'Price:' 18 DP Anti-Paralysis *'Description:' Just the thing for numbness ( ). Sour, but it really does the trick! *'Location:' Club Titiboo's attic (Mouse's Shop), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 14 DP Antidote *'Description:' If you're poisoned ( ), this is for you. Amazingly fast-acting! *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Gift Box, Thomas's Shop), Sunshine Forest (Gift Box), Factory (Vending Machine), Club Titiboo's attic (Mouse's Shop, Gift Box) *'Price:' 8 DP Eye Drops *'Description:' When the tears ( ) just won't stop, one drop will do the trick. *'Location:' Cross Road (Gift Box), Factory (Vending Machine, Gift Box), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 10 DP Flea Powder *'Description:' The best solution for flea problems ( ). They're gone before you know it. *'Location:' Cross Road (Gift Box), Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' Fresh Mint *'Description:' Feeling sick ( ) and under the weather? This mint's piercing aroma will perk you up. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box, Ghost Bazaar), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine), Highway (Shop), dropped by Arachnid! *'Price:' 16 DP Paper Fan *'Description:' If you're confused ( ), one painless whack with this fan will return you to your senses. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas's Shop), Factory (Vending Machine), Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 12 DP Recollection Bell *'Description:' Feeling forgetful ( )? Nothing seems to ring a bell? Then ring this one to remember. *'Location:' Clayman Factory (Vending Machine) *'Price:' 20 DP Secret Herb *'Description:' Removes all negative status effects, including incapacitation. *'Location:' Clayman Factory (Vending Machine), Highway (Shop) *'Price:' 600 DP Category: Items Category: Lists Category: Mother 3